Perdida
by ngefan2010
Summary: Hikari Horaki se encuentra perdida en medio del Bosque, en las afueras de Toki-03


Hikari Horaki se encontraba completamente perdida en las afueras de Tokio-03. En medio del bosque, totalmente desorientada, no encontraba la forma para regresar a la ciudad y de ahí a su casa. La joven había ido al bosque para recolectar muestra de minerales para un proyecto de ciencias. En una cesta llevaba clasificadas y catalogadas varias piedras.

Vestía en forma recatada como siempre. Su vestido veraniego y juvenil recordaba su formal uniforme escolar. A Hikari no le gustaba seguir las modas, solo la ropa cómoda y bonita en ese orden. Usaba unas sandalias de cuero. Con sus coletas y con la cesta colgada al brazo se parecía a la protagonista de "la pequeña casa de la pradera" o a una Hippy de los años 60 recién salida de una comuna rural.

En plena época de puritanismo victoriano su vestido azul de algodón con dos dedos por debajo de la rodilla podría pasar por atrevido. Con un corte redondo en el cuello y sujeto con una tira en los hombros cumplía el primer requisito de ser cómodo. Tenía un diseño simple de pequeños cuadrados en tonos de azul y blanco, una hilera de botones del cuello hasta la mitad del pecho, una cinta en la cintura para graduarla al talle de avispa de la delegada. Tenía dos bolsillos en los laterales perfectamente disimulados.

La joven llevaba debajo una blusa manga larga de cuello cerrado muy ceñida al cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel. Asuka sentía algo de envidia a veces al ver su cuerpo desnudo en las regaderas. La joven de coletas tenía una figura digna de una modelo profesional que estaba a la par a la pelirroja alemana. Pero ella era muy tímida y prefería pasar desapercibida. ¡Todo lo contrario a su amiga extranjera!

Ya anochecía y la joven estaba tentada de llamar con su celular a su familia. ¡Le daba mucha vergüenza confesar que se había perdido! Fue entonces cuando se encontró a Kensuke en su campamento militar, disfrazado de Rambo muriéndose de hambre con gafas. El joven decía entrenar en forma autodidacta para una guerra de guerrillas, pero en realidad parecía tener otro negocio entre manos…

-¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!... ¡oh nena! ¡Que ricas tetas y que coño tan delicioso tienes!… ¿Quién es tu papi? ¿Ah?... ¿Quién es tu papi?... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!- Decía el otaku militar mientras se masturbaba viendo las fotos de una revista Playboy.

Hikari se quedo de piedra al ver por primera vez en su vida el órgano reproductor masculino. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia, ¡pero la polla de Kensuke le parecía enorme! Las bolas bailoteaban mientras la mano apretaba el falo, subiendo y bajando frenéticamente. El muchacho estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra mientras su otra mano sostenía la revista a la altura de los ojos del joven de lentes. Hikari estaba frente a él, pero Kensuke estaba en medio de su película porno mental favorita, además la revista tapaba a Hikari. Totalmente concentrado en la hermosa modelo de la fotografía Kensuke gemía y jadeaba como un animal.

Kensuke exploto y toda su lefa salió disparada haciendo una parábola perfecta. Hikari volvió a la realidad al sentir algo caliente y pegajoso darle en la frente, un poco más arriba de su ceja derecha.

-¡Kensuke! ¡Eres un pervertido!- Le espeto la joven dando media vuelta y regresando de donde había venido. El joven de gafas, confundido y avergonzado, solo atino a decir mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¡Hikari!... ¡Espera!... ¿pero que demonios haces aquí?... ¡lo siento!...

Kensuke vio como la joven se perdía en la espesura. Se encogió de hombros, tomo otra revista y volvió a lo suyo. La bella modelo estaba buenísima, ¡rica!... ¡Ella estaba muy agradecida con él en su calenturienta imaginación por haberle salvado la vida y haber evitado que esos rufianes la violaran! Tuvo que reiniciar toda su película mental con la nueva protagonista, acariciarse a si mismo con una mano fingiendo que era la bella modelo quien lo hacia, mientras que con la otra sostenía la revista… hablaba solo con una voz de sarcástico antihéroe valiente y estoico, y se replicaba con una sensual voz femenina en falsete subido.

Hikari regreso al cabo de una hora… por detrás del muchacho. La joven no podía creer que hubiera estado caminando en círculos. Estaba segura de haber caminado siempre en línea recta. ¡Su sorpresa se volvió rabia al ver a Kensuke de nuevo con los pantalones abajo! En realidad ella solo le veía la espalda y parte de su trasero desnudo sentado en la piedra. ¡Los jadeos repugnantes de Kensuke eran como bofetadas para ella!

-¿¡Es que no tienes ni la más mínima vergüenza cretino degenerado!- Le grito. Por toda respuesta Kensuke eyaculo de nuevo dándole en medio del pecho al girarse, asustado y sorprendido por el regreso de Hikari. ¡Hikari se volvió una furia! Kensuke estaba muy avergonzado y abochornado, trato de explicarle que había sido sin querer.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!- Grito la joven roja como una grana. Girando sobre sus talones dio media vuelta. Kensuke solo se acomodo sus gafas. Con calma y sin prisa se volvió a subir sus pantalones y a poner sus revistas en sus respectivas bolsas. Se puso a masticar una ramita de hierba sentado en la piedra. Hikari regreso al claro por su derecha al cabo de un rato. Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

-Déjame adivinar- Dijo Kensuke levantando una ceja- ¿Estas perdida?

Hikari bufo con desdén y lo fulmino con una mirada de desprecio. Muy digna y con paso firme siguió de largo sin responderle. Kensuke sonrió burlón al verla regresar por otro lado al cabo de otro rato.

-Kensuke… yo… yo me perdí… ¡no encuentro el camino a casa!- confeso la joven de pecas con la mirada baja- ¿serias tan amable de guiarme hasta la ciudad?

-No

-¿No?

-No… ¡te me apareces de repente y con malos modos! ¡Encima me dices pervertido y degenerado por hacer algo que no es de tu incumbencia! ¡De algo que hago confiado en que estoy solo!... ¡lo siento! ¡No puedo ser para nada amable contigo y dejar lo que estoy haciendo para ayudarte a ir a tu casa!

-¡Pero Ken!... no estas haciendo nada importante... ¡es de noche y mi familia puede estar preocupada por mi!...

Kensuke sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno… que te parece si me recompensas por hacerte el favor…

-¿Una recompensa?

-Me interrumpiste en mi mejor momento… yo creo que lo justo es que me pagues el susto y el mal rato que me hiciste pasar con un buen rato de diversión…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero para una revista o una película porno?

-La verdad tenía en mente en hacer realidad mis fantasías más secretas…. ¡Tú y yo haciendo el amor hasta el hartazgo!

Hikari se indigno. Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Kensuke. Sus puñitos caían como martillazos sobre la cabeza, hombros y brazos del otaku militar. La cesta de mimbre cayó en el suelo desparramando su contenido.

-¡Pero por quien me tomas sinvergüenza!... ¡mas te vale que me lo hayas dicho jugando!, ¡que sea una de tus bromas de mal gusto!

-¡Ay!, ¡Ay!... lo digo en serio… si quieres que te saque de aquí solo será después de un buen polvo… ¡Mientras mas mala seas conmigo más tendrás que esforzarte en complacerme!

Hikari lo fulmino con la mirada. El pequeño otaku militar estaba en el suelo de cuclillas con los brazos protegiéndole la cabeza, hecho un ovillo. Hikari estuvo tentada de darle una buena patada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero pensó en que eso seria ponerse a su nivel.

-Si quieres que te perdone y olvide lo que me dijiste… ¡será mejor que me lleves a mi casa!

-¡Nada de eso!- Dijo Kensuke descubriendo su cabeza- Si quieres mi ayuda será solo después de que me hagas un servicio completo de puta de lujo

Hikari alzo el brazo dispuesto a volverlo a golpear. Cobardemente Kensuke volvió a ponerse en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. ¡Parecía una tortuga metida en su caparazón!

-¡No vales la pena!- Dijo Hikari escupiendo las palabras- ¡llamare a mi casa y les diré que me vengan a buscar!

-¡Je!, ¡je!, ¡je!, ¡je!- rio Kensuke sentado en el suelo- ¡seguro! ¡Adelante! Le dirás que estas en la calle tal, avenida tal, frente al edificio tal… ¡Hikari! ¿Dónde crees que estas? De seguro los que te vengan a buscar se van a perder también… solo dime algo simple ¿estas al norte, al sur, al este o al oeste de la ciudad?

Hikari estaba desconcertada. Pero luego sonrió burlona y exclamo triunfalmente.

-¡Mi celular tiene GPS!

Su sonrisa de triunfo se petrifico en la cara. ¡El celular no servía! Parecía como si estuviera sin baterías.

-Supongo que sabes que hay un campo de pulso electromagnético alrededor de la ciudad que daña los equipos electrónicos por razones de seguridad… para que la información secreta no sea transmitida sin autorización o salga de contrabando en pequeños e indetectables chips de memoria… recordaras que es lo primero que te dicen antes de salir de la ciudad, ¿no?- dijo Kensuke después de carraspear y de limpiar sus gafas con el faldón de su camisa camuflageada.

-No pensé que estuviera tan lejos- Admitió Hikari.

Kensuke sonrió. Hikari le hizo una llave al cuello de repente. Kensuke no podía respirar sin dificultad… pero tampoco se quejaba ¡tenia la cabeza entre los senos de Hikari!

-¡Vas a llevarme a mi casa o te vas a arrepentir!

-¡No lo hare!...- El muchacho forcejeaba para liberarse y a la vez aprovechaba para tocarle el culo de la delegada de clases- vamos, ¡tarde o temprano todos tenemos nuestra primera vez!... prefiero morir virgen a manos de una chica que perder esta oportunidad…

Hikari lo soltó y Kensuke tosió por un rato. Hikari dio una patada en el suelo de la rabia. ¡Perder su virginidad con un mequetrefe pusilánime que no podía ni con una chica! Como para recalcar esto Kensuke se puso de pie con el rostro rojo, pero con la sonrisa del vendedor de autos usados que trata de convencer a un cliente. ¡Era un enano esmirriado y delgaducho que apenas le llegaba a la nariz!

-¡Entonces! ¿Hacemos el trato?

Hikari arrugo la cara… ¡a lo mejor dándole largas al asunto!

-¡Lo voy a pensar!... ¡pero me gustaría comer primero!

A la luz de una fogata cenaron una comida ligera. Kensuke sonreía en forma impúdica. Hikari le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza tratando de ver una salida. El muchacho se volvió a bajar los pantalones.

-Bueno… ¡ya comiste!- Dijo

-Espera un momento…

-¡Oye! ¡No querrás que se haga más tarde!

-¡Te dije que lo voy a pensar! ¡No me presiones!... tarde o temprano tienes que regresar a la ciudad

-Pasado mañana en la noche… ¡pero puedo aguantar una semana completa aquí sin problemas! ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

-Si no regreso pronto mi familia se preocupara y me mandara a buscar…

Kensuke se quedo pensando un momento.

-¡Solo un polvo!... solo haz que me corra una vez…

-¿Qué te corras?

-¡Si!... que me salga leche de mi pito con el método que tu quieras…

-¡Asqueroso!

-¡Ay, vamos Hikari! ¡No seas niña y corta el rollo del príncipe azul de telenovela!... solo haz que me corra… ¡me muero de ganas de ver aunque sea una vez unas tetas de verdad, de tocarlas y saborearlas!... con lo caliente que estoy me corro de nada… ¡anda!

Kensuke era pequeño y menudo… ¡pero tenía una tremenda anaconda a punto de explotar! A lo mejor con solo enseñarle las tetas o haciéndole una paja salía del atolladero en que estaba. La idea de desnudarse para el pajillero pervertido o de tocar esa cosa inmunda que tenía entre las piernas no la hacía muy feliz.

-¡De acuerdo! Solo necesito que te corras para que me lleves a mi casa, ¡de la forma que yo quiera! ¿Cierto?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Hikari tuvo una idea.

-¿Tienes música?

-Si

-Bailare para ti mientras te haces una paja al ritmo de la música hasta que te corras…

-¿eh?

Hikari fue a buscar el radio entre las cosas de la tienda. Puso una música cadenciosa y lenta. Se puso a bailar a la luz de la fogata bajo la luna. A ella le gustaban los videos musicales de baile. Kensuke se quedo embobado mirándola. Hikari sonrió pérfidamente, solo había que ponerle un vestido a una escoba para que el otaku se excitara… no se tendría que desnudar si hacia un bailecito bien hecho como el de su estrella pop favorita

Kensuke estaba con la boca abierta viendo como la luz de la fogata detrás de Hikari transparentaba su vestido y mostraba su silueta. Hikari bailaba muy bien y su bella figura resaltaba en la negra noche cuajada de estrellas. La canción era una de sus favoritas y ella movía sus labios en perfecta sincronía con la letra dando la impresión de ser ella la que en realidad cantaba. La artista era una joven mujer negra estadounidense que Hikari admiraba también. Ella, a diferencia de Kensuke, sabía lo que ella decía en ingles. Era una balada pop romántica que la hacia llorar en su cuarto cuando la cantaba a solas, pero que en ese momento despertaba toda su sensualidad dormida.

Hikari no solo imitaba cada gesto y ademan de la sensual cantante. ¡Lo sentía como propio! Sus bellos ojos expresaban el dolor de la partida del ser amado. Sus caderas se contoneaban al ritmo triste y a la vez lujurioso de la música expresando la ansiedad por el regreso de lo perdido. Kensuke era menos romántico y esa canción era su favorita por que la negra tenía un cuerpo de infarto en el videoclip. Hikari y la artista bailaban igual, expresando esa pasión y deseo que las quemaba por dentro ¡que solo un hombre de verdad podría apagar!

El erótico balanceo de los hombros y el contoneo de las caderas de Hikari parecían marcar el ritmo a la mano experta y callosa de Kensuke. El sinuoso cuerpo en sus giros y movimientos hacia que el deseo de perderse en él fuera ahora necesidad urgente. El miembro no respondía al masaje, ni a la presión de la mano, ni a los dedos anillados a su alrededor ¡solo a ese baile sensual, a la piel inmaculada y a la voz sedosa!

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hikari al percatarse de lo mojada que estaban sus braguitas. La luz de la fogata a su espalda proyectaba su sombra y ella no podía creer que ella en verdad estuviera bailando así de bien. Casi estaba enamorada de su sombra como narciso de su reflejo. Ella ladeo la cabeza y cerro los ojos mientras su corazón palpitaba. Se abrazo a si misma en el medio giro que hizo. Se agacho para desanudar sus sandalias de cuero en un elegante movimiento. Su perfecto culo redondo en pompa hizo babear a Kensuke. La joven sentía que tenía alas en los pies, su baile fue más frenético de ahí en adelante.

Hikari necesitaba acariciarse a si misma y lo hacia delante de Kensuke sin pudor ni vergüenza. Se tocaba con mayor impudicia y descaro para aliviarse. Sus senos estaban inflados y sus pezones eran dos perlas que sobresalían de su blusa y vestido. La joven se desanudo la cinta en su cintura y el vestido se volvió holgado, casi como una bandera que ondeara al viento. Ella se agacho en su baile y de rodillas se contoneaba. Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás como lo hacia la cantante en el video de la canción. Hikari sintió una bocanada de fuego en su interior, su clítoris estaba hinchado y era estimulado con el movimiento.

Hikari se alzo y desabotono la parte delantera de su vestido. Ya la canción había terminado y el radio se había silenciado, ella dejo caer las cintas a los lados de sus hombros y el vestido cayó a sus pies convertido en un charco de algodón. La blusa manga larga ceñida fue la siguiente, mostrando por fin sus senos desnudos de pardos pezones. Ella prefería no usar sujetador cuando se ponía esa blusa. La brisa nocturna acaricio su piel descubierta. Con algo de miedo y nerviosismo se bajo sus bragas y las dejo con su otra ropa. Con paso firme fue a donde Kensuke.

Fue solo ensartarse de un solo golpe en esa estaca brutal. Hikari sintió un alivio total mientras dos gruesos lagrimones recorrían sus mejillas. Lo de los dos era una prosaica hambre brutal. Como si estuvieran famélicos de varios días, se tragaban las ricas viandas de un banquete sin siquiera masticarlas. Prácticamente no disfrutaron, ni gozaron nada de ese sexo frenético y mecánico. Solo los invadió una sensación de alivio y vacio.

-¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa después de que descansemos?- Dijo Kensuke

-No, ¡quiero que aguantes más!... llévame a primera hora de la mañana- Dijo Hikari. La joven acerco la mano a la cara del muchacho y acaricio su mandíbula. ¡No era esa forma como esperaba perder su virginidad! ¡El sexo había sido una mierda! Esperaba que su primer beso le fuera mejor. Entrecerrando sus ojos fue acercando su cara y los labios de los jóvenes se unieron por primera vez. Contuvieron la respiración lo más que pudieron en forma instintiva mientras intercambiaban saliva. Sus lenguas se cruzaron y sus dientes chocaron. El aliento del otro acaricio el labio superior del otro. Hikari sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Su primer beso no había salido nada mal!

Kensuke aprovecho para acariciar las curvas de carne de su diosa pecosa. Hikari se reía o suspiraba. El muchacho de nuevo estaba listo y su anaconda era un torpedo listo para dar en el blanco. Hikari volvió a ensartarse entre el dolor y el placer. Sus manos se apoyaban en los hombros del otaku militar, una de sus manos la sujetaban por la parte baja de la espalda, mientras la otra la sujetaba por la parte superior de su muslo, cerca de sus posadera. Kensuke sonreía mientras acariciaba la piel de terciopelo del muslo y la espalda con sus pulgares.

- ¿Quién es tu papi?... ¿Quién es tu papi?- Decía el chico con una odiosa sonrisa

-¡Tonto!- Ronroneo Hikari mientras el sube y baja empezaba como otra variante del ancestral mete y saca

Shinji y Asuka estaban en sus casas desnudos en el cuarto del primero bañados en sudor. ¡Debían de estar por el quinto polvo! Los dos miraban el techo sin poder creer lo que habían hecho en un momento de locura. Shinji dijo:

-Te dije que no eran leyendas urbanas, ni que lo estaba inventando… ¡esa canción tiene mensajes subliminales!


End file.
